Renesmee and The Mysterious Boy
by isabeleaharts
Summary: Renesmee goes running into the woods away from Jacob but when she enters the woods she runs into a mysterious boy. This boy and her have more in common than they think, he is dangerous and Nessie knows it. What will Nessie do when all she can think of is this boy, even thought she is still Jacob's imprint? Pairing: (You will have to find out)
1. Chapter 1: The Forest and the Boy

**Chapter 1**

"Renesmee, listen to me," Jacob pleaded with her. She looked up at him, his brown eyes guilty and full of regret. "Please Nessie, please,"

"Jacob, you lied to me, for seven years of my life," She reminded him, he sighed looking towards the ground, his 6'5'' frame towering over her. "I may only be seven, but in reality I am eighteen. You could have told me much earlier,"

"And told you what, Nessie? 'Oh and by the way before I fell in love with you, I was crushing on your mother?'" Jacob taunted her. "Was that what you wanted me to say?" The second the words passed his lips, he wanted to take them back. Tears were gathering in Renesmee's eyes, Jacob just wanted to hug her and tell her she was right but it was too late. She spun on her heels and ran into the forest, with her vampire speed she was going fast, not fast enough that Jacob couldn't catch her but he didn't want to.

She ran and ran, her bronze colored hair trailing behind her. Tears were running down her face, one thing she was grateful for that she could cry when she wanted to. No doubt that she loved her parents, that she was proud that they had a half-vampire child but her mother never aged and neither did her father. She will stop aging now at the physical age of eighteen and her seven short years on earth, she was the same age as her parents, same age as most of the pack but she was still treated as a child when she should not be. The trees were still racing passed her when she collided with something. She yelped in pain but nothing compared to how much it would of hurt if she would have been human.

"Are you okay?" A male voiced asked, as Renesmee crack opened her eyes to reveal the person who was speaking. He looked down at her. He had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to shimmer with the rare Forks sun, he held out his pale hand and she took it. His skin was the perfect temperature and she realized what he was.

"You are the same as me," Renesmee finally spoke to the strange boy. He looked her over and she almost shivered, he nodded slowly when he too came to the same conclusion. When Renesmee looked really closely she noticed for the first time, he had brown curly hair much like Emmett's and was very short compared to Jacob and most of her family, he was around 5'9''.

"Nessie," Someone yelled from near by in the woods, Renesmee turned towards the sound and so did the boy but neither said anything. "Nessie, there you are," Edward, her father, finally said but stopped short when he saw the boy. Edward appeared in front of his daughter facing the boy, Edward was at least five inches taller than the mystery boy. "Who are you?" Edward practically growled. The boy did not back down or even look scared, he looked bored and that was sure to make Edward even more mad then he already was.

"I think you know who I am," The boy replied with, Edward growled and lightly pushed me further behind him. "At least you knew my father," The boy hissed almost bitterly, I had no idea who he was talking about.

"You are his son?" Edward growled and the boy nodded. "Bella, take Nessie away," He said and out from the shadows Bella came and lightly led her daughter away from the boy and Edward. "You are James' son," Edward stated, the boy nodded before disappearing and running into the trees. I remembered James, the vampire that tried to kill my mother while she was human, the tracker.

**Sincerely,**

**Isabele A Harts**


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean he was here?" Jacob growled loudly, Renesmee flinched from his tone remembering their fight. After James' son ran away, Edward quickly ran his two girls back to the house.

"James has a son," Edward told Jacob, Renesmee wanted to tell them about him being a half-vampire but she felt a reason to protect this strange boy. Jacob came to kneel in front of Renesmee and took her hand, Edward looked confused but then read further into Jacob's mind.

"I am sorry, Nessie. I should have told you, you are right," Jacob admitted to his imprint. "You are old enough now and I show not keep things from you anymore,"

"It's okay Jake," Renesmee replied with but she realized how monotone her own voice sounded.

"I love you Nessie," Jacob said before standing and giving her a peck of a kiss. Edward groaned from behind them and Bella chuckled, they never got used to the idea that Jacob and Renesmee were in love. "Hey old man, get used to it," Jacob turned to wink at his imprints father and Edward just laughed.

"I am not old," Edward whined playfully and Bella just rolled her eyes at him.

"You were born in 1901," Jacob reminded Edward and they both chuckled. Renesmee knows how musical her father's laugh was but to her Jacob's was alway better. "Is that right Renesmee?" Edward turned asking her.

_You can get out of my mind Father,_ Renesmee growled at her father. Edward just chuckled and Bella slapped him, Bella might pretend to think that Jacob and Edward were childish to alway argue with each other but she knew that it was better than them always fighting like they used to.

"Get out our daughter's mind," Bella told Edward, Edward puts his hand up in surrender.

"It is like I have control over it, oh wait I don't!" Edward reminded his wife and Bella glared. "I will get you that necklace you wanted!" Edward tried to defend himself and Jacob laughed.

"Whipped man," Jacob laughed at Edward and Renesmee turned to him.

"And you aren't?" Renesmee asked him, Jacob stopped laughing at Renesmee as she shoved his shoulder lightly. Even Edward and Bella stopped to watch them. "Jacob Black, if you value your life with me," Renesmee warned him.

"Love you Nessie," Jacob squeaked out. Everyone laughed at that before Renesmee gave her parents an award winning smile.

* * *

Renesmee was getting ready for bed and she could hear Jacob in the room next to her. Her father and mother always say that she was blessed with the gift of sleep and they were probably right. She could hear something outside her bedroom window, she was about to check it out when Alice appeared at her window. Renesmee loved her aunt and opened to let her in.

"Renesmee," Alice greeted her, Renesmee smiled as Alice embraced her. Alice and Jasper moved with Emmett and Rosalie to Alaska with the Denail for awhile.

"What brings you here Alice?" Renesmee asked, Alice's face fell.

"I need to warn you of your future," Alice barely whispers to Renesmee. "I can't tell you what is going to happen in your future but one is selfish and the other is selfless, do which ever makes you happier,"

"Alice," Renesmee began to question her but Alice cut her out.

"I won't tell you what is going to happen but it has greatly changed your future," Alice finished with Renesmee was speechless, then there was a knock at Renesmee's door and Bella walked in.

"Alice, I thought I heard you," Bella exclaimed before embracing her sister-in-law. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked Alice, Alice laughed.

"Just needed to tell Nessie something," Alice told Bella. "I need to talk to Edward as well," Alice said before exiting the room. Bella turned to her daughter before motioning to the bed. Renesmee laid in her bed as her mother tuck her in like she was a child before kissing her on the forehead and whispering

"I love you,"

**Sincerely,**

**Isabele A Harts**

**(Hope you guys liked that Jacob and Edward are actually friends in this! Can we play the ****country game but with a twist? In a comment what country you are in and whether you are a boy or a girl, please?) **


	3. Chapter 3: Drawing and Dreams

**Chapter 3**

_Walking through the trees Renesmee looked left and right wondering why she was here, she wondered how she got here even. "I have been waiting for you," Someone called to her, Renesmee turned to see James' son, the mystery boy. _

_"For me?" Renesmee asked him back and he chuckled, she remember her conversation with her dad in her head, this boy's laugh beat all of theirs. _

_"Yes you," The boy said back and Renesmee could feel herself blush. "You're Edward's daughter, you're a Cullen," The boy stated more than asked. _

_"Yes, you are James' son," She stated back and he nodded. "Your father tried to kill my mother," Renesmee stated knowing it was unfair to blame it on James' son but this was a dream, wasn't it? _

_"Your uncles, did kill my father," The boy reminded her and she sighed, he was right.  
_

_"Your mother?" She asked just wondering._

_"Long dead, giving birth to me," He reminded Renesmee that she was the first known half-vampire that was born while the mother survived. Alice's warning about Renesmee future echoed in her head for some reason._

_"How old are you?" Renesmee asked the boy. _

_"Eightteen," He smirked. _

_"For how long?" Renesmee rephrased her question to him. _

_"A decade," He told her. "You?" _

_"Just turned eighteen," Renesmee told him._

_"That smell, the one that was on you in the woods?" He was asking her about Jacob. _

_"My boyfriend," Renesmee told him, his expression stayed the same. He came closer to her, taking a twirl of her hair in his fingers. _

_"I should get going," He stated before turning to disappear into the words. _

_"Wait! What is your name?" Renesme yelled at him. _

_"Nolan," He shouted back without even turning. "Don't worry I know yours Renesmee," _

* * *

To say Renesmee woke up confused, that would be an understatement. Why did that dream seem so much more real than her normal ones? Was that dream trying to tell her something, is she meant to be with Jacob? Jacob and her have never been the lovey-dovey type especially since they live with Renesmee's parent, who are also vampires but they always knew that they loved each other because of the imprint. What if they didn't? She related to Nolan, he was the same thing as her, half-vampire and half-human but was not able to live in the human world.

"Nessie?" Jacob called to her, she quickly ran and got dressed before heading downstairs to meet Jacob. "What to head down to La Push? Too sunny for your parents to go out" He reminded me.

"Can I grab my drawing book and camera?" She asked him back and he nodded. She ran up stairs and within seconds her and Jacob were running down to La Push. The headed to the cliff, the one that years ago her mother jumped off. The sat on the cliff edge while Renesmee drew what was coming to her mind, she wasn't paying attention, just listening to what Jacob was telling her.

"Nessie, What are you drawing?" Jacob finally asked her, she looked down at her drawing and looking up at her was an exact copy of what Nolan had looked like in her dream. She knew she was drawing a person but had no idea it was him until now. "Can I see it Nessie?"

"No," She asked sharply, he looked slightly hurt. "Sorry but it is really bad," She tried to cover up. Jacob suggested that they start heading back now and they did. The picture of Nolan still stuck in her head and she was stuck, what was she going to do?

**Sincerely,**

**Isabele A Harts**


	4. Chapter 4: Leave

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Jacob, I am going to take walk," Renesmee told Jacob, he smiled at her.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked her, she knew the answer and she was sure he did too.

"No, I will be fine," Renesmee said before heading out the door and deep into the forest with her notebook in hand. She picked up the pace running back down to that cliff edge where they were earlier that day. She sat on the cliff edge, legs dangling over the rushing water. She fixed the drawing, mindlessly before tearing it out of her book. She crushed it into a ball and threw it over the cliff, she say a object jumped across the lower down gap the paper disappearing as the object passed and she knew what it was. "Nolan," She called quietly knowing he could hear her. Then she felt a breath down her neck as arms brought the paper to the front of her. It was uncrushed and was very noticeably him.

"It's beautiful," He said, he voice deep and husky. Renesmee knew it was wrong but how could being with Nolan be so wrong, yet feel so right.

"You are not meant to be here," Renesmee barely whispered to him, they were on La Push land.

"That didn't stop you," He reminded her whispering in her ear. He grabbed her hand lightly before pulling her up to stand and face him. "You are stunning, your hair, your eyes, everything," He was leaning in to kiss her but Renesmee pulled away.

"My boyfriend," Renesmee said sadly while looking at the ground. Why wasn't being with Nolan hurting her? It should hurt her.

"Is a wolf, wolves and vampires are not meant to mix and you know it, Renesmee," The way her name floated off her tongue made her shiver.

"But this should hurt me, the imprint should stop me from touching you," She said as his hands came up to cradle her face. She would be lying if she said she wanted Nolan to leave.

"Did you ever think that maybe because you were vampire the imprint doesn't effect you are much?" He asked, Renesmee wanted to show him, everything. She brought her hand up to his and sent him her story in picture. He gasped at the sensations and when it was over he looked at her. "Your gift is extraordinary,"

"So is yours," Renesmee said as the realization came to her, he sighed loudly as she was going to continue. "You can't travel into my dreams Nolan,"

"I didn't mean to," He admitted, this time he really did kiss her this time. There was a spark between their lips, Jacob kisses may have been good but this, this was better. Her lips began to burn and she knew this was the imprint breaking in, she gasped when the pain heightened but Nolan just slipped his tongue in her mouth and the flame was gone. The kiss was breathtaking, Renesmee never wanted to stop but someone, someone did.

"Renesmee?" That someone yelled, Renesmee broke the kiss and turn to face someone, that someone was Paul Lahote. "Shit Ness, unless Jacob just shrunk you were kissing another man,"

"Shit, Paul," Renesmee swore, she needed to think of something and fast. "You can't tell Jacob, not now, not ever,"

"Jacob is my ex-pack brother, not only that his is my brother-in-law," Paul reminded Renesmee.

"Paul, how much is this going to hurt him? A damn lot, you can't tell him," She tried to reason with him, she saw Paul nod slightly and she let a breath out.

"Who are you?" Paul growled advancing on Nolan, Paul's 6'4'' frame towered over the younger boy. While Paul was no longer a shifter, he was still terrifying. "Why are you messing with the balance?"

"What balance? Wolves and Vampires are not meant to mix, Jacob and Renesmee should not work. Renesmee and I are one in the same," Nolan argued, Renesmee wanted none of this, fighting was bound to happen.

"Renesmee and Jacob are in love, the imprint should hurt her when she is here, doesn't it?" Paul now brought the attention back to her. She shook her head slightly but both saw it.

"They were never meant to be, she was not meant to be with that mutt," Nolan growled and that set Renesmee off.

"Don't call him that," She hissed back, she had have enough, this never should of happened.

"Now you are protecting him?" Nolan questioned her.

"You should leave," Paul announced stepping in front of Renesmee.

"I would like to hear that from her, not you," Nolan argued, looking to Renesmee.

"Leave, please,"

**Sincerely,**

**Isabele A Harts**


End file.
